Welcome to Our World
by nVaVnVa
Summary: Vivian and Angel are two totally differant vampires that get together and have some fun with some other vampires we know. Guess Who? Twilight spin off.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own twilight or anything but i do own Vivian and Angel! So please, R&R! Enjoy!**

"Man! The only things on T.V are love stories!! What happened to the blood, gore and the darkness of life. Not everyone gets a happy ending, you know", Vivian growled irritatedly.

"Do you know what you need? A new mate to bother. You're so grouchy these days", Angel replied calmly.

"Oh, get over the fact the last two guys were idiots.", Vivian's green eyes turned black as she thought about it.

"True, but that didn't give you permission to scare them off", Angel said.

"Yes it does. I don't want to live with a loser my whole life and because you're my best friend, I don't want you to either.", Vivian hissed and stalked out the room . Angel followed Vivian and suggested "Why don't we go hunting?? I think you could use it."

"Fine.", Vivian threw on a dark red shirt with black sport shorts. " I'm ready."

Angel followed Vivian out in black attire. "Race you to the usual spot." Angel challenged.

"Ready when you are!", Vivian smirked.

"Go", Angel yelled and stuck her foot out only to see Vivian hit it and fall to her knees. Angel bursed out laughing. "Omg!! You shoulda seen you're face!!"

"Aren't you stunned? I'm so beautiful.", Vivian replied clenching her teeth and lunging at Angel.

"Ooo, I'm sooo scared." Angel said calmly dodging and stumbling back a bit. Vivian hissed and said "Race is still on."

"Ugh, crap…." Angel complained while running in the same direction as Vivian.

When Angel got to the usual spot, Vivian was leaning against the tree, smirking. "I win, cheater" Angel rolled her eyes and said "Lets get on with this." Vivian walked slowly next to Angel as they slowly advanced on their prey.

The blood was so alluring and blood lust seering through their veins caused Vivian and Angel to jump on the animal from 10 feet away. Naturally, they landed perfectly on their target and they simultaneously sank their teeth into the soft flesh and started drinking the blood even before the animal fell to the ground. The warm blood slid nicely down the back of their throats and sharpened the desire for more blood.

Vivian and Angel hunted and each time, they felt the warm liquid drawing them near. After about a day of hunting, Angel decided it was enough. "One more." Vivian said and Angel agreed.

After wandering around for a few moments, a sharp, strong smell caught Vivian's nose. "This way." She murmured and started running toward the scent. Angel followed suit and soon they were facing the back of a huge grizzly bear. Venom coated the two girls mouth and hunger overrode their senses.

Senselessly, they jumped on the bear and ripped at it. Then, out of nowhere two stone figures crashed into Vivian and Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Again, i don't own Twilight. But i do own Dante and Damien now. Yay!**

Once Angel was on the ground, the figure immediately got off her and stepped back, bracing for an attack. Matters with Vivian were different, her assaulter pinned her down on the ground and locked his eyes against hers. Vivian noticed the burning black eyes but the anger of not having her prey overrode that observation. "Get off me!!" she let out a growl that shook the trees. But still, her assaulter didn't move." I'm not getting off until you agree to get away from my dinner." He let out a snarl of his own.

Fire-blazed in Vivian's eyes and she somehow managed to drive her knee into the man's groin. He gasped and rolled off. Vivian took advantage of that and jumped to her feet. The man, apparently recovering, took a fighting position also. Vivian and the man surveyed each other up an down while slowly moving in a circle. Both were looking for the other's weakness. Vivian noticed the layers of muscle that coated the guy's features and the sharp look in his posture that somehow drew her to him. She let out an audible hiss and pushed the thoughts away out of her. This was no time for romantic feelings. Suddenly, the man's body came crashing into Vivian's. The bodies thrashed around, kicks and punches flew everywhere.

Meanwhile, Angel had gotten up and carefully watched the male that had jumped on her. After deciding that he wouldn't hurt her anymore, she turned to check on her best friend. Things on that side of the field weren't looking good. Vivian and her assaulter were locked in a tense battle. "Vivian! Stop! You'll get hurt!", Angel cried. She could see that the male's built was giving him a definite advantage over her. Vivian turned briefly but then whipped around and put her hands up to block her enemy's next attack.

Angel wondered frantically what to do. She could join the figure but there was another guy too, so she wouldn't be much help. She bit her lip and turned to her attacker. She glared at him defiantly and said "Tell that man to get from my friend!" The other guy looked at her then at his friend. "You can have the stupid bear, for all I care!"

The guy smiled and yelled, "Dante! Stop, you're hurting her."

"I'll stop when she stops", Dante yelled.

"Vivian stop!! You're gonna get hurt!", Angel cried. She made a quick decision and decided to jump in the fight and pull Vivian out. She hesistated first two steps, the other guy relizing what she was going to do, grabbed her arm. "Huh!?", Angel turned around to see the guy staring at her .

"Don't, you'll get hurt…", he said calmly.

"But,", she replied, he cut her of and said, "I'm stronger. So I'll go." he smiled and left Angel dazed.

He stepped up to Dante, then looked at Vivian who jumped back with surprise. "You guys, stop fighting over some stupid bear."

"That stupid bear…was my dinner…", Dante and Vivian said in a unison, then glared at each other.

"Vivian…",Angel strode towards Vivian. "YOU STUPID, IDIOT!",She hit Vivian on the back of her head. "Are you stupid, or just crazy!? What makes you think that you can beat a guy with muscles like that!? Sure you beat one or two of them in arm-wrestling, but fights like these you can't win!"

"Hey! He started it!" Vivian grumbled.

"Nuh-uh," Dante shot back.

"I didn't know you arm-wrestled. Very interesting," the other guy said.

"Er…yea I do. Whatever you're name is," Vivian said.

"Oh, the names Damien, and that's Dante," Damien replied.

"You guys just keep chatting, I'm going to eat…", Dante walked away.

"Hey wait! That's mine!," Vivian shouted as she ran after Dante. Angel sighed and walked toward Vivian who was currently arguing with Dante.

Out of nowhere Damien said, "Why don't you both arm-wrestle? And who ever wins will get the bear?"

"You're on," Dante snarled.

"…Loser…" Vivian rolled her eyes. Both of them got ready and locked their hands together.

"3, 2, 1. START!" Angel yelled. Then she moved next to a tree and sat down. "This is gonna take a loooong time…" she murmured. Damien was suddenly next to her. She looked up to see him looking at her. Angel started feeling hot. "Um…errr…may I help you?", Angel asked.

"Nah, you looked lonely," Damien answered.

"Oh," she looked at him uneasily. "So…um Damien what are you guys doing in the Cullen's and our territory?"

"Dante and I are looking for a new place to settle. Can't stay in one place for too long…So far we haven't found any", He sighed.

"O, well I wouldn't mind if you guys stayed at my house for a day or two," Angel blurted out.

"Hell no!!" Vivian and Dante yelled in a unison. Angel laughed.

"Talking about the Cullen's, you know them?" Damien asked

"Oh yea. Viv and I met them in Europe while sightseeing when Vivian got angry at something we were talking about. And when Vivian gets angry, you don't wanna mess with her… and that's when Jasper showed up. You?" Angel said.

"Oh, well Edward and I go waaaay back. And Dante and Emmett are like best freinds." He answered.

"OH, really?? I can imagine Dante and Emmett fighting over useless things." Angel laughed.

"Hey!! I heard that!!" Dante yelled while Vivian snickered.

"Oh did you? I'm sorry for talking so loud" Angel shot back. Damien snickered and yelled, "Hey Dante looks like you met you're match! Is Vivian too strong for you??"

"Oh shut up! She's sooo easy. I'm just teasing her." Dante snarled and Vivian hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**Alrite. u guys no the gig. i don't own anything except the main characters and the plot. Plz R&R!! I don't no if anyone is reading this...**

"Hueee…I'm sooo bored!" Angel sighed.

"Who isn't?" Damien shrugged.

To Angel's surprise Vivian suddenly blurted out "I give up."

"You're kidding right?" Angel said in surprise.

"Nope," Vivian stood up.

"Ha! I'm stronger than you…." Dante bragged. While Dante showed off, Vivian quietly lunged at the bear. "Hey! You-…"Dante lunged at Vivian but Damien was suddenly next to him holding him back. But Damien wasn't strong enough. Dante broke through his grip and leaped on Vivian. Vivian turned around to growl at him as he landed on her, their bodies crushing together.

"Aww, look their kissing!" Damien grinned.

"Ugh! Get the hell off me, fatso!" Vivian yelled. She struggled and kicked him. Dante made a face and then suddenly jumped off. As he did, he grabbed her legs and dragged her back, so he could claim the kill for himself.

Vivian started towards him but Angel got in the way. "Leave him be Viv, we can hunt something else, something better!" Angel said as she grabbed Vivian's arm.

"What!?" Vivian screeched. "We hunted this thing and you'r just going to let them have it!? This is ridiculous!"

"Dante! Dude, let the girl just have the meat, man. We're going to be staying with them for a while so you might as well be nice so that our stay is comfortable." Damien desperately tried to ease the tension.

"What!?" Vivian growled again. "What is this!? Angel, how can u do this? I can't stay a minute with him, and you expect us to _live _with them?"

"Just for a day or two until they find a new home" Angel tried to explain. But Vivian refused to listen and instead, started to run away.

"Viv! Wait!" Angel raced after.

"Hey! I'm coming too." Damien joined the chase.

"Oh. What the heck." Dante started to run along as well.

Before long, it was apparent that no one could keep up with Vivian. Her speed was compatible to the world's fasted vampire.

Broken hearted, Angel stopped running. For about 15 minutes now, the only thing that Angel had been running after was Vivian's scent. But now, it was clear to see that they wouldn't find Vivian until she decided to come home herself. And knowing Vivian, Angel knew it could be up to a couple of years until Vivian came back. Angel felt sadness coming over her like a mist. It was unstoppable. Angel and Vivian had been together even before they had been turned into vampires and they were so close that they even had a semi-psychic relationship. It would be hard to loose a friend like that.

As Angel stopped, so did the two guys.

"What happened? Why'd you stop?" Damien asked.

"Because I know that she won't come back until she wants too and right now, she is so mad that she could kill someone. That's why she ran away; so that no one would get seriously injured." Angel's voice was soft and if she could, she would have been crying.

"Don't worry. She'll come back. And if she doesn't, we'll leave. I mean, what were hotels made for, anyway?" Damien soothed.

"No, don't go. I don't know how long it will take for her to come back and I don't want to be alone for that long. We were like two main pieces of a puzzle. " Angel's beautiful eyes captured Damien's blue ones.

Dante watched the exchange carefully. Finally he said, "Look it's my fault this happened. I'll look for her. I'm a good tracker anyway." He turned to leave.

"No. I don't want you two to get in a fight again. Stay here until she cools down and comes back. Then we can sort things out." Angel said worriedly.

Dante and Damien exchanged looks. In the end, Dante turned and started walking away again as if Angel hadn't said a word.

"Wait-" Angel started again, but this time, Damien cut her off. "It's ok. He knows what he's doing. There won't be another fight."

Angel bit her lip and nodded, there wasn't much she could do now anyway. "Lets go home." Damien slid his hand into her's for silent comfort. Or maybe it was more than that, but Angel's mind was far away; wondering what was happening to Vivian.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRITE, I GUESS NO ONE IS READING THIS BUT ITS OK. I HAVE IT WRITTEN. SO IF ANYONE _DOES _JUST HAPPEN TO COME ACCROSS THIS STORY, PLZ LET ME KNOW SO THAT I WRITE MORE. THX.**

Vivian was pushing herself to go as fast as she could. Even though they shouldn't, her legs started to burn from exertion. She faintly sensed the others behind her but she knew that if she turned back, a fight would break out. She didn't particularly care about the two men but the thought of Angel fighting and possibly getting hurt was just too much to handle.

After about 10 minutes of running, Vivian felt alone. It was then that she realized that everyone had probably stopped running because they understood that Vivian needed her own time. She was glad about that; at least she finally had time to piece everything together. She sighed and slowed down to a walk. Why was she reacting so unreasonably to everything now? This usually didn't happen with Vivian. She would probably give the guys' a hard time and then go off to get herself something else. But what was going on, why was this happening? It didn't make sense. She was overreacting to the smallest things now. Maybe Angel was right and she needed a new mate. But what was the point of one? What did they do besides just talk to you?

Then, Vivian heard the faint pounding of feet against the earth. Who was it now? And what the heck did they want? It didn't take long for Vivian to catch sight of her pursuer. It was Dante.

"What do you want now?" Her voice sounded tired.

"Nothing, I just want you to come home before Angel and Daemon end up splitting me in half." Dante smiled playfully.

Vivian didn't share Dante's mood. "So that's why you're here? To save your butt from danger?"

Dante sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "No. I came because Angel and Daemon are getting cozy and making me feel guilty about angering you. So please go home. I won't come with you and you can have the bear."

"I lost my appetite. You can have it. And as for coming home, it has nothing to do with you. Once I'm done with figuring some things out. I'll go back. Don't worry yourself about me. Go to Angel's place and relax. I'll come home soon, and this time, you wont' get your face chewed off about stupid things like hunting. Not by me at least." She gave him a tiny smile.

He grinned back. His expression left Vivian a little breathless for some reason. "Look. I'm grateful that you seem to forgive me but I really can't go back without you."

"I'm not going back now. I have to sort out some things." Vivian was wary.

"Then I'll stay with you until then." Dante said firmly.

Vivian's green eyes bore into his grey ones and then she sat down on a stone and leaned her head into her hands. Dante heard a sigh and than saw Vivian's shoulders sink. A strange part of him wanted to go and put his arm around her for comfort but he a little awkward around her so he didn't move. He just sat there silently, staring at Vivian and trying to sort out his new emotions while Vivian was doing the same across from him.

After a while of contemplating, Vivian got up and as soon as she did, Dante jumped up to his feet. "Ready to go home?"

He held out his hand but Vivian leaned back from him, and stared to walk away from him. He followed and started to notice random trivia about her. Like the fact that her long hair has streaks of golden in them that glittered when the sun hit them. For a moment, he was mesmerized and then he shook himself to snap out of it.

"Follow me." Vivian said and Dante realized that he'd been falling behind. This was going to be a long walk.


	5. Chapter 5

At home, Angel and Daemon where waiting for Vivian and Dante. As soon as Vivian walked in the door, Angel threw herself on her and hugger her fiercely.

"What took you so long? I was afraid that you guys got in another fight. Dante, you should have called or something." Daemon drilled out his brother.

"Chill, baby bro. You always worry too much. I said I'd bring her back without a fight and I did, right? Relax, for heaven's sake" Dante leaned back, rolling his eyes.

"So, how long are you guys staying?" Vivian asked casually, once Angel was done fretting over her.

Before anyone could answer, Dante said, "as long as you're comfortable with us here."

Angel and Daemon breathed a silent sigh of relief. To their immense surprise Vivian responded,"I've got no problem, you can stay all you want, I'm just curious."

"Well," Daemon said carefully, "we don't want to intrude too long. No more than a week for sure." He eyed Dante carefully and received a nod.

"Sure. Of course." Angel said and then looked to Vivian for approval. She saw no emotion on Vivian's face.

Later in the week, Vivian and Angel were sitting in their room and chatting. The boys were in the extra room next door, supposed to be packing for when they would leave. Out of nowhere, Vivian and Angel heard a knock on the door. Vivian looked sideways at Angel and smirked. "Open the door for your sweetheart."

Angel looked embarrassed but still got up and opened the door to find the two brothers at the doorway. "Can we help you?" she asked politely.

"Hey, there is no need to be polite for me, Angel. I know you don't give Daemon _this _type of special treatment. And I decided to come because I was just bored and I'm sure Vivian would like some form of entertainment other than watching you guys suck each other's face off." Dante grinned evilly at Angel and Daemon before stepping in the room and throwing himself on Vivian's bed.

"Get off me! What's the big idea? Can't you keep your filthy hands off a girl for one single day?!" Vivian growled at him as he half landed on her.

"Oh, please. You're acting like I did that on purpose. Now scoot over before I _really _do it on purpose." Dante grinned as Vivian moved over and made himself comfortable.

"Stop it you guys." Daemon sighed.

"Oh, go be gushy mushy and leave us alone." Dante snorted as he looked through one of the magazines that were lying on the girls' bed side table.

Suddenly, Dane jumped up. "WOW! Look at this girl! She's so hot! I gotta meet her! Who is she?"

"Probably one of Angel's models." Vivian said uninterestedly.

"Angel has models!?" Dante asked incredulously. "How?"

"She's a designer, duh." Daemon responded, giving Angel puppy eyes.

"Really? Well, who is this Angel?! Tell me!" Dante jumped on Angel and Daemon and shoved the book in their face.

Angel took a look and then burst out laughing. "Oh, my god! Dante! Oh, my god!"

"What?" the boys asked.

"It's VIVIAN!"

"What!? No way, I wasn't even talking about that picture, the one next to it.", Dante stuttered.

"That's also Vivian.", Angel answered back. She grabbed the magazine from his hand and flipped through it, "I'll tell you which ones are Vivian: Vivian. Vivian, Vivian…" Dante turned around to look at Vivian, who rolled her eyes but her jaw was clenched.

"Ooohhh! Why is she wearing a wedding dress??" Daemon asked.

"Cuz she knew Dante was coming for her", Angel giggled. Vivian jerked her head up. "Says the Person who's all over Daemon."

"Oh, someone's jealous", Angel Laughed.

"Am not!" Vivian growled.

"Right", Angel said.

"Dude, Dante, bro. You alright???", Daemon looked at Dante suspiciously.

"…Oh yea. Um, I'm fine", Dante replied getting off the bed.

"Where ya going?" Angel asked.

"Oh, um…no where." ,Dante says nervously.

Daemon walked over to Dante and put his arm on his shoulder and sighed. "Dude, you've got a good chance, no rivals or anything. Take it or leave it." Daemon chuckled. Vivian and Angle looked at each other in confusion.

"Haha, I think I'll take it." Dante grined back evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blah. my story. i don't own anything. **

The night before the bothers left, Dante approached Vivian. "Hey, wanna go for a walk?"

"Like just the two of us?" Vivian raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly in the mood for two love birds in the backseat." Dante grinned.

Vivian shook her head with a smile. "Well, then. It's a _date._" Her eyes danced with mischief.

"Wonderful." Dante grabbed Vivian's hand and started running into the darkness.

After about an hour of running Dante finally stopped. The pair looked at one another and grinned.

"So…what brought this on?" Vivian asked leaning in slightly.

"How about that irresistible model who was every page of that magazine?" Dante grinned and pretended to check her out.

Vivian rolled her eyes and did a pose. "You know, that whole magazine was for me to know what pictures they took and how I look in them, it isn't for the public."

"Really? Wonderful. I feel loved." He smiled and started to lean in.

Vivian pulled back to tease him. "Aww. Did you think I was that easy? It's going to take much more than gushy words to win me over." Without a warning, she started to run away.

It took Dante a moment to realize what was going on, but once he did, he shot off after her. It only took moments for Dante to catch up with Vivian because she wasn't trying and he was.

"Gotcha!" Dante jumped on her so that she landed flat on her back. She squirmed beneath him but he refused to move.

Back home, Angel and Daemon waited for Dante and Vivian to come home. Suddenly, they heard laughter from the forest and Daemon smiled. "Ah. Someone is having fun tonight."

The day for the boys to leave finally came and the girls were sad to see them go because they usually didn't have company, let alone such interesting ones.

"Well, I'm going to miss you both." Angel hugged both of her leaving guests.

"I suppose I will too, though not as much considering we'll be keeping in touch." Vivian grinned and waved her cell phone in from of their eyes. On the screen, there were Dante and Daemon's cell numbers.

"How'd you get that?" Dante asked.

"You shouldn't keep you're stuff lying around." Vivian smirked.

"I wonder what else she took." Daemon felt his pockets to make sure his necessary items were there.

"I'm sure we won't know until we get home." Dante replied, not bothering to review his things. Then Dante looked at Daemon who was intently staring at Angel. Angel stared back. "I'm gonna puke. Hey Vivian, lets go outside and give these two some privacy." Vivian grinned and agreed while following Dante outside.

"Hey, Angel, I'm really gonna miss you."Daemon leaned down.

"Yea, me too." Angels stood on her tippy-toes. Daemon put his hands on the sides of her face and closed the gap between them.

**Outside…**

"Ugh…those two really need to get a room" Vivian made a face.

"Hey, what about us??" Dante grinned back.

"Oooh, somebody's getting colorful" Vivian smirked.

"Yea, yea." Dante replied. Suddenly, he grabbed Vivian's arm pulled her towards him. His lips landing on hers. Vivian gasped a muffled "Idiot" but she let him continue. Suddenly, they heard the door open and they flew apart.

"Hey what happened? Both of you look kind of guilty." Damien frowned.

Before Dante could answer, Vivian piped up, "I think you're imagining things."

"Well, we should get going at…" Dante said, glancing at his Iphone.

"Alright, see you ladies later." Damien smiled and the all waved to one another before parting.


End file.
